Wedding Planning
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: "What do you want our wedding to be like?" he asked. [Lil ficlet about the moments after Ron & Hermione get engaged.]


He twisted the gold ring, the one he spent two years saving up for, lazily around her finger, rubbing the solitary diamond with the pads of his fingers every time it circled around.

"What do you want our wedding to be like?" he asked. Her hair looked pretty against creamy gold of their sheets.

She paused his fingers and played with them absentmindedly as she thought for a moment, her brows furrowed in thought and her mouth pursed.

"Pretty." She looked him in the eye. "You?"

"As long as I'm marrying you, I honestly don't care," he replied. She smiled and kissed him lightly. He pressed harder, but in a moment, her lips were gone.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you." He replied, kissing her gently again. Her lips left again.

She looked down at her hand where he continued to spin her ring, amazed that something she'd thought about a million times was actually on her finger now.

"You've spoiled me, Ron," she said matter-of-factly. He looked down at her finger.

"I don't think so," he said slyly. She raised her eyebrows at him. "I don't know, it's just I wanted to give you something special. This is a forever thing, you know? I wanted it to be

"You're my forever thing, sweetheart. You know that, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course. But I wanted something that was as special to you as you are to me, you know?" She grinned and snuggled up to his chest again.

"I have a question," she stated.

"Hm?" he replied lazily.

"Where are we going to get married?"

"Wherever you want, love."

"At the burrow?" she asked softly, her eyes looking up at him.

"If you'd like."

"I would."

"Then we'll do it there." He paused and looked down at her.

"Maybe next summer? We have to make sure the kids on my side of the family will be out of school, you know," she said thoughtfully.

"That sounds good," he replied easily. "I have a question now."

"All right," she said, turning on her stomach to look at him properly. "Ask."

"What kind of dress are you going to wear?"

"A white one," she teased.

"I know, but what _kind?_ "

"Uh, well you know I haven't gotten it yet. Something simple probably. Not _too_ princessy."

"You already look like a princess to me, sweetheart."

"Kiss up."

"You love it."

"I do," she admitted, scrunching her nose at him. She looked down at her hands intertwined with his. He gave it a squeeze.

"I can't wait to hear you say that on our wedding day," he whispered in her ear, leaning down to tickle it with his breath. "It's going to be the best day of my life." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and smiled shyly.

"I can't wait either," she said, her smile finally breaking through. "It's going to be wonderful."

"Magical."

"Beautiful."

"Bloody brilliant," he said. She glared at him. "Sorry, love."

"It's all right. It wouldn't surprise me if you threw it into your vows," she giggled slightly at the thought.

"That would be us," he chuckled. She could feel his laughter.

"You aren't going to though, right?" She looked very serious for a moment.

"Right."

There were a few moments of comfortable silence.

"When do you want to have kids?" he asked, his eyes wide and soft.

"In a few years maybe," she replied.

"Maybe?" his face immediately filled with worry.

"Definitely want kids, just not sure when. You know that," she laughed.

Ron's hand traveled up her arm, lightly grazing it, giving her goosebumps. It winded its way up to her neck, lightly running his thumb back and forth over the sensitive skin, over the place where her scar used to be.

"'Mione," Ron said, his voice thick and deep, "Do… do you ever get scared about our kids growing up in this world?" She stopped his hand as it traveled along the thin, barely there scar around her neck and held it in her own, bringing it down by her chest.

"Ron-" she started, but he cut her off again.

"I don't want them to have nightmares about things that have happened to them and I don't want them to see thestrals... I just want them to be normal and to have normal childhoods," he said as his voice broke and his head fell heavily onto her shoulder. "All this feels too good to be true sometimes. Like I'm going to wake up and have the rug pulled out from under me."

Hermione rubbed her hand up and down his back for a little while, her other arm hugging around his neck, his face resting against her shoulder.

"Ron, sweetheart, we fought for their future." She stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. "We're never going to have to deal with that. Those things are over. If they have nightmares, it'll be about things like monsters under the bed and that scary movie you let them watch. And this is real. This is really happening and it's going to be hard but it's also going to be amazing."

"Promise?" he asked, his breath warm against her sensitive neck.

"I promise." She kissed the top of his, and then buried her face in his hair, kissing the bright orange over and over again. "I promise that as long as I have any control over our kids and our lives, that all those things are in the past."

He sighed and she could feel him relaxing against her body. His warm lips kissed her neck, sweet and feather light.

"You know what you just agreed to, right?" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Having kids with me." He looked up and gave her a mischievous grin. She pretended to act aloof.

"Oh, I did?" she asked lightly as he held his weight over her, his hands on either sides of her waist. "Shocker, because you had no idea I wanted to!"

"Yes, you did. And yes, such a shocker…," The sparkle in his eye was growing with every passing second. "You know how babies are made, don't you?"

She looked him in the eye and chewed on her bottom lip while staring at him.

He groaned loudly and fell onto the bed beside her.

"That's not _fair!_ " he whined, an arm covering his face. "You _know_ how much that gets me, and you just _have_ to use it on me _every_ time."

"Well it gets me what I want, doesn't it?" she half laughed, half purred.

He looked over at her, the grin instantly back.

"It sure does, future Mrs. Granger-Weasley," he laughed as he jumped into bed.

Wedding fever inspired.


End file.
